European Aerospace
European Aerospace (EAS) is a major international aerospace company, with headquarters in Paris, Milan and New Bay City. History EAS was founded in 1996 as a result of a merger between Airbus Industrie (various nations) and Marelli S.p.A (Europa). In order to better compete with companies such as Boeing and Lockheed-Martin, the merger was agreed upon. As a result, Marelli's civilian plane operations were transferred over to Airbus, and Airbus' military section was given to Marelli. Airbus A380 The Airbus A380 is a double-deck, wide-body, four-engine airliner introduced in 2005. It is the largest passenger airliner in the world, and can seat from 525 to 853 passengers, depending on the layout. It has an impressive range of 9,400 mi (or 15,200 km). A330 The Airbus A330 is a twin-engine, medium range airliner. Versions of the A330 have a range of 7,400 to 13,430 kilometers. It was introduced in 1994, and s the oldest model still in production. The A330 is expected to be phased out sometime in late 2011 or early 2012, and replaced by the A350. A350 The A350 is a twin-engined medium-range plane under production by EAS. It was first made in 2009 to replace the A300. The first airline to fly these is Ethiopian. A333 Stratos The Airbus A333 is the newest model by Airbus, introduced in 2010. It is a twin-engine, long range airliner. the 333 is powered by BG100 jets, which maximize the use of wind power to create energy, therefore giving it higher speeds. This plane is capable of going up to the upper stratosphere and lower mesosphere. Concepts Airbus A360 Spacejet The A360 Spacejet is a short-takeoff aircraft concept being produced by EAS. It is based on the A333, but is shaped more like a bullet. It's engines are able to rotate into a vertical position for taking off. It was first tested on October 17, 2009. The spacejet took off like a plane but quickly went to a near-vertical position, exiting earths atmosphere like a space shuttle and reaching the thermosphere. Airbus 2050 300px|rightThe Airbus 2050 concept is a concept plane created by EAS. The plane features a see-through cabin with a bone-like structure, to offer spectacular views of the sky and the land below. The plane will not have first, business, or economy seats. Instead, passengers can choose to travel in the interactive zone, with a bar and electronic games or the relaxation zone. The aircraft's walls are designed to change according to light conditions. The size of the seats can be changed according to individual needs. Marelli Marelli M3 The M3 is a stealth fighter made by Marelli. It is capable of traveling at high speeds and altitudes and can be used for carrying R90 Missiles. Marelli M5 The EAS-Marelli M5 (formery known as the Airbus A400M) is a four-engine turboprop military transport aircraft. It was designed by EAS as a tactical airlifter with strategic capabilities. Marelli M6 The EAS-Marelli M6 is a multirole combat airplane with stealth capabilities. It was intorduced in 2001. Manufacturing facilities European Aerospace has several manufacturing facilities around the world. Airbuses are produced at the Toulouse (France), the Torino (Europa) and the New Bay City (Allied States) factory. Marelli has factories in Izmir (Turkey) and Milan. In Anglet, Euskadi there is also an engine manufacturing facility with an '' Engineering Centre'' run jointly with NAtech. Category:Europa Category:Companies